Zach
Zach '(Japanese: 吉 ''Yoshi), Andy's Frimbella '(Japanese: 暴風雨 傘のカゲ ''Arashi's Kasakage) is Andy Tempest's first Pokemon, a talking Frimbella, and the first recurring talking Pokemon after Team Rocket's Meowth. He is voiced by Spencer Fox in the English dub. In Pokemon: Iron and Copper The first appearance of Zach, alongside his trainer, was in All Roads Lead to Kroel. He is presented as Andy's long-time friend and companion, and one of his most often used Pokemon, both in battle and out. His first major role was in Primigon Panic! Escaping from Pokemon Hunter Alex, Zach happened upon Pikachu and Volarimp at a market performance, only to find that they were being chased by an angry Fhuriegle. After a short chase, however, they were all captured by the same poachers who would later resurrect a Primigon. They promptly escaped and befriended Fhuriegle, but later overheard Alex expressing regret at his mistake, prompting them to help the humans in the battle against Primigon. Zach's history is presented in full detail in Wings and Things. As a boy, Andy found an abandoned nest in the middle of the snowy forest near Jetstorm City, where he lived with his mother at the time. Of the dozen eggs in the nest, Zach's was the only one to have survived in the freezing cold, but even he would have perished had it not been for Andy's help. While Andy and his mother, Amelia, were examining the egg, they were attacked by a Team Plasma boss, who would have killed Andy and destroyed the egg had his mother not intervened. Zach was later hatched in Andy's house, and imprinted on him as his surrogate father, allowing him to train alongside his owner and learn English in the eight years to follow. His role took a backseat in some of the later episodes, although his acute senses and lightning speed have aided the gang in several situations. For example, in Mostly Ghostly, Zach managed to escape an angry Tytowlade and warn Andy's old friend, Danny. He also alerted the other kids to the prescence of the injured Satany in ''To Ember is Human''. Of all of Andy's Pokemon, Zach can be considered as having the most personality. He is gregarious, talkative, resourceful, and often quick to act in times of danger. He is strikingly similar to Ash's Pikachu, as he has appeared in every episode since his debut, and like Pikachu is often seen riding on Andy's shoulder or head. He has never been stored in a Pokeball, which has occasionally led him to trouble, but otherwise he is as much a Pokemon and a friend as any other. He often has many a word to say about anything, and he has had a speaking role in every single episode except Error Terror! Moves used Trivia *Zach is the second talking Pokemon to have recurring appearances in the anime, the first of course being Team Rocket's Meowth. *According to FawkesTheSkarmory, Zach is named after Zach Tyler Eisen, the voice of Aang in both Avatar and Iron/Copper. **His Japanese name was originally "Kasa," which simply means "Umbrella" referring to the frill around his neck. His official Japanese name can mean "good luck," "righteous," or simply "good." Names See also For more information on this Pokémon's species, see Frimbella.